Liquid-impregnated freshen-up or freshening cloths are for example packaged individually in aluminum bags. A plurality of such bags is disposed in a box. That kind of packaging suffers from a number of disadvantages. If a number of bags are to be carried on one's person, then either one is faced with the difficulty of accommodating the comparatively large box, a pocket in clothing or a small handbag scarcely having sufficient space for the box, or the box is not used, and that results in the plurality of individual bags being stored in an untidy and confused manner. The amount of material involved in making the individual one-trip packaging means is very great and the operation of opening the bags is not a practical one. In addition, each empty bag should be disposed of in a tidy fashion. The user of such cloths is limited to the perfumes offered, although in most cases they are not the same as the preferred perfume or facial cologne of the user of the cloths.
Swiss patent specification No. 621 932 already proposed that a plurality of independent freshen-up cloths or the like may be gas-tightly accommodated in a refillable case, so that they may be taken out of the case as required. However, such a case suffers from the disadvantage that the cloths can drop out if the case is opened when it is in the wrong position. As a result of the cohesion effect due to the liquid in the cloths, it is difficult for a cloth to be removed easily and conveniently, without also pulling out at least a second cloth. When using cloths which are folded in a conventional manner, further difficulties arise in regard to arranging the cloths within the chamber of the case, in an efficient manner such as to permit the cloths to be easily grasped.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,756, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,754 and French patent specification No. 2 239 972 also disclose accommodating individually cut freshen-up cloths or freshen-up cloths which are in the form of a web of material from which the cloths can be torn off, in containers or bags which are fixedly closed except for a small opening for removing the cloths, so that such containers or bags cannot be refilled. As such an arrangement is a one-trip packaging, the packaging expenditure is comparatively high. Due to the principle on which the cloths are removed, the possible ways of folding the cloths are greatly restricted, so that the containers or bags are of very large area. Due to the principle on which that arrangement operates, the shapes of the bags or containers are inelegant. Such constructions are only of general significance, in relation to the present invention, as they do not directly concern the general kind of packaging means of the present invention.